An apparatus described in Patent Document 1 is known as an apparatus for carrying out, in the event of a disaster or the like, information collection or analysis or the like at the site of the disaster. In the conventional example, the information collection apparatus includes an information base pack dispatched to a disaster site, a disaster prevention center that communicates with the information base pack via a communications satellite, and a radio base station.
The information base pack is equipped with an information display means such as a projector or a large-sized screen, means for loading pictures captured by a hand-held camera or the like, and an information server. As described in the sixteenth paragraph of Patent Document 1, various data transmitted from the disaster prevention center is accumulated in the information server, and is displayed on the large-sized screen or the like in conjunction with data acquired by the hand-held camera or the like.